


I shall remember you with love

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel meets Dean Winchester's eyes, as Kali and Baldur and all the rest talk about killing his big brother. Then he looks at Sam.</p><p>[Gabriel makes a different choice.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shall remember you with love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I shall remember you with love  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Edna St. Vincent Millay  
> Warnings: AU during Hammer of the Gods  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 240  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Supernatural, Gabriel, when he sees that the pagans have a real chance of killing Lucifer, he knows on which side he stands … because it will always be his family and its his big brother they're talking about

Gabriel meets Dean Winchester's eyes, as Kali and Baldur and all the rest talk about killing his big brother. Then he looks at Sam.

Sam looks away, at his own brother, and Gabriel knows they know.

Neither of his brothers' vessels says a thing.

.

Gabriel is an archangel. Before he was Anansi, Coyote, or Loki, he had been God's Messenger.

Before he was God's Messenger, he had been Sammael's littlest brother. Before he was God's Messenger, Michael had taught him to fly and Sammael had taught him to prank. All of Heaven was their playground, the first three, the greatest –

Castiel has chosen humanity over his brothers. He does not yet seem to understand that his pet human will choose his own brother over everything else.

.

"Brother," Lucifer says, stepping into the room, the blood of gods on his hands.

"Brother," Gabriel replies, bowing his head.

.

Michael looks at Lucifer, at Gabriel, and asks, "Brothers?"

Lucifer nods, smiling, and eons fall away.

He is Sammael, the first and the best, and Michael is at his side, shining and glorious, and Gabriel is home, he is free, his brothers are laughing together again.

"Come, my brothers," Sammael says, holding out a hand. "I have missed the sky."

.

Gabriel meets Dean Winchester's eyes. _It was never a choice_ , he whispers directly into the boy's mind. _You understand._

Dean looks at his baby brother, and deep inside, he admits, _Yeah, I do._


End file.
